The Little Moments that Mean the Most
by WickedAngel317
Summary: Sara Ramirez and Jessica Capshaw never seem to get enough scene time, so here are some extra or extended scenes for all the episodes they are in together. Sometimes it's the little moments in between the major moments that mean the most in a relationship.
1. 514

**A/N 1: I do not own any of the characters or scenarios from Grey's Anatomy. The rating is for later chapters.**

**A/N 2: The response to my first story was better than I expected, and it has inspired me to write more. I have had this idea for a while and I figured now was as good a time as any to give it a shot. So here's the deal: Every time I see Sara Ramirez and Jessica Capshaw onscreen, they leave me wanting more. So, I have decided to write extra or extended scenes for all of the episodes they are in together. There is no update schedule; I will post them as they come to me. They will follow the episode order, though. It is going to start out a little slow because their relationship started out slow on the show. Oh, and one last thing: scene extensions will begin with an ellipsis (three periods). Alright, that's enough from me. Here goes…**

**Season 5, Episode 14 **(The one where Arizona kisses Callie in the bathroom at Joe's)

Arizona Robbins leaned against the nurse's station updating a patient's chart, vaguely listening to the nurses gossip about the hospital staff. She had never seen people gossip like they did at Seattle Grace. Arizona wasn't usually a fan of the rumor mill, but when you're the new kid on the block, it can be an excellent place for information.

"Shame about Torres, though," a brunette nurse, Liza maybe, was saying.

Arizona perked up. She recognized that name. It belonged to the hot Latina surgeon she noticed in the ER the other day. Trying not to be obvious, Arizona leaned a little closer hoping to catch what was being said.

"I know. I can't believe Hahn just left her like that. Who leaves somebody that hot?" the short redhead added. Arizona didn't know her name yet but made a mental note to ask her later.

"Beats me," Liza continued, "maybe the sex wasn't good."

The redhead laughed. "Yeah, right! Haven't you heard what they say about Torres? Word is, she's got major skills."

Arizona's lip twitched as she tried to hide her smile. _Interesting._

"Well," Liza drawled with a smirk. "She _is_ on the market again."

"She is also on the mend. It's sad to see her so down lately. She's a really good person. I hope she finds someone who'll treat her right."

"Yeah," Liza agreed. "Hey did you hear about…"

Arizona tuned out when the women switched topics. She finished writing and closed the chart, handing it to one of the nurses with a smile. Checking her watch, she realized it was lunch time. Perhaps she could pick up more tidbits about the Callie Torres in the cafeteria.

…

…

"…so, I think that makes me pretty unsuitable for Peds surgery." Bailey said.

"I'd say," Arizona responded with a slight smile, "that makes you uniquely qualified." The blonde turned away, lost in her own thoughts. She liked Miranda Bailey a lot, both as a doctor and as a person. She respected her and valued her opinion.

Arizona stopped in her tracks, her last thought giving her an idea. If she was ever going to get reliable information, Bailey would be a wise choice. Quickly she turned around and made her way back to the other surgeon, who was still standing outside the patient's room.

"Hey Bailey, can I ask you a question?" Arizona asked, trying to hide her nerves. And her motive.

"Hmm?" The surgeon's attention was focused on the child in front of them.

"What do you think of Dr. Callie Torres?"

"Incredible orthopedic surgeon. Does things with bones I never thought possible. She is also a great doctor."

"Yeah, you said that already." Arizona cut in. She was a little disappointed. Sure, it was nice to hear that Callie was a great surgeon, but she was hoping to get a better understanding of her as a person.

"No," Bailey shook her head, turning to face Arizona for the first time since the start of this discussion. "I said she was an incredible surgeon, which means she is, to quote some of the younger residents, a 'rock star' in the OR. But he is also smart, funny, has a good bedside manner, and truly cares about her patients and her colleagues. Plus, she is a good teacher. That," she concluded, "makes her a great doctor."

Arizona knew she had no hope of hiding the grin that split her face, but she did try to keep it somewhat contained. _Oh yeah, _she thought, _it was definitely time to introduce herself to Dr. Calliope Torres._

"Why do you ask?" Bailey's voice interrupted her musings.

"Oh," the Peds surgeon tried desperately not to stammer as she racked her brain for an appropriate response. "I have a patient who needs an ortho consult, and someone strongly suggested I contact Dr. Torres."

Bailey nodded. "She would be my first choice. Goodnight, Dr. Robbins. I am going home to see my son."

"Goodnight Dr. Bailey. Good work today."

The two women exchanged smiles and parted ways.

As Arizona headed towards the attendings' locker room, she decided she would stop in at the bar across the street that everyone was always talking about. She figured she was bound to see someone she knew over there, and maybe if she was really lucky, someone she really wanted to know.


	2. 515

**A/N 1: I do not own any of the characters or scenarios from Grey's Anatomy.**

**A/N 2: Sorry about the delay. I will try to do better. Also, I will get to scenes of them together soon, I promise. First, I want to set the stage, so to speak.**

**Season 5, episode 15**

"Ooph," Mark Sloan grunted when Callie Torres yanked him by the arm into an on-call room. When he gained his footing, he turned to his friend and raised an eyebrow. "Look Torres, I'm with Lexi, I think. Plus, we already tried this didn't we?

Callie sighed and rolled her eyes annoyed. "Shut up Mark! Listen-"

"Alright, alright," he said, raising his hands in front of him before dropping them to the drawstring of his scrub pants. "If you're going to be pushy about it."

"Mark, stop!" the Latina nearly shouted, just before she hit him hard in the arm.

"What?" he asked, taken aback.

"Ugh, why does everything have to be about sex with you?" Sloan grinned that beautiful grin, but Callie jumped in before he could reply. "Nevermind. Okay listen, I have to tell you something."

"Okay," he drawled.

"Okay, so I was at Joe's last night, with Little Grey actually, and I was kind of upset, so I went to the bathroom. I was in there fixing my mascara when this girl walked in."

"A girl, hmm?" Mark smiled during the short pause in his friend's ramble.

"Well, a woman," came the response, punctuated with a goofy grin.

"And," he prodded.

"Right, so she just walks in and is like, 'ortho right?' and I'm like 'yeah, hi.' Then she introduces herself and starts telling me how people here talk so she knows stuff about me and that some people really like me and then she kissed me." Callie threw her hands out in front of her dramatically, shooting Mark a questioning look.

"Some hot girl just waltzed into the bathroom and kissed you?" Mark looked at his friend skeptically.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Uh huh. Nice! So what happened afterwards?"

"What do you mean afterwards?" The ortho was confused.

"I mean after the kiss," he exclaimed. "What did you do after she kissed you?"

The brunette bit her lip shyly. "I didn't do anything," she mumbled. "She kissed me and walked out."

Her best friend frowned deeply at her. "And you didn't follow the hot lady doctor? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know!" The resident flopped down onto one of the beds, dropping her head into her hands.

The plastic surgeon chuckled and sat down next to her, rubbing circles on her back. "So," he probed after a few moments.

"So, what?" she mumbled through her hands.

"So," Mark pulled her head up to look at him. "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know yet." She thought for a minute. "Hey, when you get a chance, maybe you could casually mosey on up to the Peds wing and check her out. She's the new attending up there. Her name is Arizona Robbins." She looked at Mark hopefully.

He frowned a little first, then rolled his eyes. "Oh, alright."

Callie grinned and threw her arms around him. The two surgeons got up and started for the door, but Mark grabbed her arm. "Arizona? What kind of name is Arizona"

"Trust me, Mark, she's hot enough to pull it off."

….

…

"You're an amazing doctor. You save babies. God knows who you are." Callie reassured Addison as they sat together in the chapel.

"Do you really believe in all this? In God?" the red-head asked.

_ Absolutely_, was Callie's initial response, but she paused to think about the answer that would best help her friend. "Sometimes. Hmm, most of the time. When it counts."

The two friends sat in silence for a while before Addison finally spoke. "So, are you going to tell me about this hot, perky Peds surgeon you kissed?"

Callie smiled. "Well, technically she kissed me. Just walked up and kissed me. At Joe's the other day."

"Nice," Addison smiled, maybe for the first time in a while. "And?"

"And nothing, yet anyways. I have kind of been avoiding her."

"Why?"

The ortho shrugged. "I went to the Peds wing to do some snooping. Plus, I may have peeked in at one or two of her surgeries. She's an amazing doctor, but she – she wears those shoes with wheels, she's happy and perky, which is so not me. I mean, don't you think that would get annoying?"

The red-head sighed. "Maybe, but what is the harm in giving it a shot? Weren't you just telling me the other day on the phone that you were tired of being alone? Who knows, maybe you could learn to love perky."

"Hmm."

"At least talk to her. See if there is something there. Okay?"

Callie nodded and leaned into her friend. The two sat quietly, simply enjoying the comfort and support of their closeness.


	3. 516

**A/N 1: I do not own any of the characters or scenarios from Grey's Anatomy.**

**516 **(After the 'newborn' scene but before the 'this is my date' bar scene)

_Why can't I get her out of my head? She's smiley and cheerful and uses words like 'super.' Plus she turned me down. Me. Callie Torres. Whatever, it's not like she's __**that**__ hot anyways. Okay, she totally is, with those crazy blue eyes and those adorable dimples. But she called me a freaking newborn! Ugh!_

Callie ran her fingers through her raven locks. She had spent far too much time thinking about the blonde bombshell. Having just wrapped up a consult in the ER, the ortho had some time to kill and decided to seek out some form of distraction, something that would clear her head.

On her way to the elevator, Callie was stopped dead in her tracks, frozen in horror as the object of her misery stepped out of the elevator and started walking towards her. Callie was pretty sure the surgeon hadn't noticed her yet, but she was trapped. There was no escape in sight. Just as she was going to make a run for it in the opposite direction, Arizona caught her gaze and smiled as she approached.

"What are you doing here," Callie blurted without preamble. _Nice. Real smooth._

Arizona looked a little taken aback but smiled nonetheless. "I'm not sure yet. I just got paged."

"Yeah well, see ya around." The brunette pushed past the smaller woman. She walked two steps before she started kicking herself. Knowing it was probably a mistake but also that she would regret it if she didn't at least try, Callie turned around. "Arizona, I- I mean you…well I think you're…what I mean to say is… well you don't even…" the flustered woman let out a frustrated sigh. She felt like a fool, but try as she might, she could not get her brain to form coherent thoughts.

Arizona dipped her head, raising her eyebrows slightly. Her mouth turned up in a soft, sympathetic smile, which only made Callie blush harder. She took a deep breath and tried again, figuring it couldn't possibly get any worse. "What I'm trying to say is-" but she was cut off by the sound of her pager buzzing. After retrieving the device from the pocket of her lab coat, she glanced at the screen. Mark. Shyly she raised her eyes, unable to meet the blue ones in front of her.

"I have to uh…" she gestured with the pager still in her hand, "yeah." With that last genius remark, Callie spun around and nearly sprinted to the elevator, leaving a stunned blonde behind.

Safely behind the steel elevator doors, Callie groaned, slumping against the wall behind her. "Why am I such as idiot?"

The resident ran into her best friend when she exited the elevator.

"What the hell happened to you?" Callie said. Concern momentarily overwhelmed her other emotions as she followed him into a room.

"I had a minor disagreement with Derek," he responded dryly.

"Disagreement huh?" she muttered as she surveyed his injuries. "About Lexi?"

"Yeah," Mark sighed. "I told him we were seeing each other and then he decked me. I think he's being incredible unreasonable."

"Well, he may have overreacted, but that doesn't mean you had to join in."

"Whatever, I don't want to talk about it right now. Tell me about your girl. Did you talk to her?"

Callie laughed, though it wasn't a pleasant one. "Oh yeah," she drew the words out. "I talked to her alright. Twice actually."

Sloan grinned. "Yeah? And?"

"Well let's see, the first time I asked her out and she said no because I am a newborn, and the second time she didn't say anything because I couldn't manage to string three intelligent words together."

"What?" He was obviously trying desperately not to laugh.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Mark. She turned me down, which would normally spark the 'her lose 'cause I'm awesome' bit. I rarely get turned down, but when I do, I never ask a second time. Of course I didn't actually ask a second time because I couldn't even talk to her, which is something else that is highly unlike me. I'm hot and smooth and sexy."

"True," Mark put in.

"Ugh! I don't know what it is about her, Mark, but there is definitely something."

The attending shook his head. "Well you better figure it out, kid, 'cause it looks to me like you've got it bad." Callie sighed. "Look," Mark continued, "this isn't you. You're Callie Torres. You're a badass. Get your shit together and show this chick what's she's missing."

Callie grinned from ear to ear, nodding her head.

"Good. Now, what's the verdict on the hand?"

"Well, it's not broken…"


	4. 517

**A/N 1: I do not own any of the characters or scenarios from Grey's Anatomy.**

**A/N 2: Ok, so here's their first date. I am sure I did not go into as much detail as some of you hoped, but I am really trying to get into the 'fun parts' of their relationship. I have already started the next one and hope to post it in the next couple of days.**

**Season 5, Episode 17 **(The day after the elevator scene)

"So it finally worked out with Blondie?" Mark asked before biting into an apple. He and his best friend were sitting at a table in the hospital cafeteria.

"Yep," Callie answered around a bite of fruit salad. "We are going to dinner tonight."

"And after dinner?" Mark waggled his eyebrows.

Callie narrowed her eyes, but before she could respond, his pager went off.

"Got to go." The plastic surgeon gathered the remains of his lunch as he got up from his seat. "We'll catch up later." He turned to go then called over his shoulder, "I want details."

Callie shook her head and glanced at her watch, frowning when she realized she only had about five more minutes before she had to scrub in for a hip replacement.

"Can I join you?" A perky voice drew Callie's attention to a lean blonde in navy scrubs.

"Absolutely, but I have to go to surgery in a few minutes."

"Ah well," Arizona shrugged, setting her tray down, "I'll take what I can get."

The ortho smiled, willing herself to relax. For some reason, the blonde's presence still made her nervous. She could not, for the life of her, figure out why, but it was the good kind of nervous, the excited butterflies kind, so it didn't bother her too much.

"You know, I am not a huge fan of sandwiches," the attending said, obviously trying to spark conversation as she unwrapped a turkey on wheat.

"Then why order one?" Callie asked, both amused and intrigued, eager for any tidbit about the woman.

"Did you see the other options?"

"Enough said."

"So," Arizona continued, "are we still on for tonight?"

"Definitely." Callie smiled that incredible smile, and Arizona felt her heart flutter a bit. She was kicking herself for being stupid enough to turn the gorgeous woman down but thanking her lucky stars the beauty allowed her another shot.

"Awesome. I get off at 5 today."

"I'm not done till 6, but I just live across the street. Literally."

"Well that's convenient."

"What can I say, I hate traffic."

Arizona chuckled. "Okay, well how about I pick you up at around 7? Does that give you enough time?"

"Plenty. Unfortunately, I have to go now." Callie frowned.

Arizona smiled. "Good luck, though you hardly need it, and I'll see you tonight."

"I can't wait," the resident answered sincerely.

…

Dinner was fantastic, the food and the company. Both women looked stunning in casual dresses – Arizona in soft teal, Callie in black – that accented their better features, and neither could seem to take their eyes off of the other. Conversation flowed easily throughout the night; they talk about everything: work, why they each became doctors, the Peace Corp, families, etc. They were both eager to learn everything they could about each other.

Callie keep marveling at the fact that she had never felt so comfortable on a first date, which was ironic considering what it took to get here.

They were still lingering over dessert when the waitress laid the check on the table between their plates. Callie started to reach for it, but Arizona slid it out from under her hand. Shaking her head, she smiled, "Uh uh. I told you I was taking you out to dinner."

Callie pressed her lips together in a mock scowl. "Alright, but next time we split it."

Arizona raised her eyebrows. "Next time?"

Callie blushed and fumbled for a response. "Well, I mean, if you want-"

"Good to know we're on the same page," the beautiful blonde rescued the flustered Latina.

The two women sat staring at each other for a time, Arizona admiring the incredible smile plastered on her date's face, Callie loving the adorable dimples on display in front of her.

Later that evening, the two surgeons were standing outside the doors to Callie's apartment complex.

"Would it be lame to say that I'm really glad you changed your mind?" Callie mumbled.

"No," Arizona replied. "I'm really glad I changed my mind too."

"Do you, uh, want to come up for some wine or coffee or something?"

"I actually have a really early shift tomorrow, but thank you for the offer."

Callie's heart dropped a little. She was so sure the woman was into her, but maybe she was misreading the signs. Maybe Arizona hadn't enjoyed the date as much as she had.

Arizona could see the disappointed Callie was trying to hide. As much as she didn't want the night to end, she sensed serious potential for the two of them and didn't want to ruin it by rushing things, especially since Callie was just coming out of a rough time. She placed a hand on the brunette's cheek and kissed her gently.

Callie barely had time to react to the kiss before it was over.

"Maybe next time," Arizona whispered against the luscious lips before she turned to leave.

A thought hit Callie hard, and she acted before she had time to second guess herself. In a swift movement, she grabbed the other woman's arm, spun her around, and kissed her. Really kissed her.

Arizona was shocked at first but quickly let herself melt into the kiss, burying her hands in the raven locks.

When Arizona kissed her back, Callie's heart soared, and she got a little bold. She ran her tongue over the blonde's bottom lips. Arizona opened her mouth to allow Callie to deepen the kiss. When their tongues touched for the first time, Callie moaned and Arizona pulled her closer.

The kiss seemed to last for days, and yet it was over all too soon.

Arizona pulled back to look at the stunning woman still clinging to her. "Until next time, Calliope," she said softly, brushing her cheek as she turned to leave.

"Goodnight," Callie finally managed, after taking a moment to catch her breath. Arizona turned and waved one last time.

An hour later, Callie laid in bed, hugging a pillow to her chest, a goofy grin on her face. Sleep eluded her, her mind replaying the evening, hopefully anticipating the next time she would see the woman who so easily captured her attention, and just maybe her heart. Little did she know that a certain perky blonde lay in a bed across town doing the very same thing.


	5. 518

**A/N: I know it's late and I know it's short, but I really wanted to get something up. I promise 2 updates next week, come what may. As always, I don't own any of the characters or situations from Grey's Anatomy. This scene is my take on how Callie and Arizona ended up dancing in the living room. Oh, and I am playing off of the commonly-known fact that Seattle Grace has the slowest elevators in the history of mankind.**

**Season 5, Episode 18**

Callie waited for the elevator to empty before she stepped onto it and pushed the button. She was on her way to repair a multiple fracture to the right leg of a male in his late twenties, but her mind was not on her impending surgery. It was preoccupied, as it had been for the last couple of days, on a certain PEDs surgeon who charmed her way into Callie's life. Or rather, Callie seriously hoped Arizona planned to stick around long enough to become a part of her life. In what was becoming her usual fashion, Callie couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of the situation. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that she was starting a relationship with an optimistic, perky, sentimental, female, pediatric attending. But despite their differences, or maybe even because of them, something about it just felt…right. And Callie was anxiously awaiting their next date. So much so, in fact, that she had almost gone up to the PEDs floor to ask Arizona out at least a dozen times. She was determined, however, to let Arizona make the next move. So, here she was, not so patiently waiting.

The elevator doors opened a few floors before Callie's destination. In stepped a sexy blonde whose navy scrubs were hugging her toned body just right. _Damn_, Callie thought, _I don't think anyone has ever looked that good in scrubs. _When their eyes met, both women grinned.

"Calliope," Arizona spoke first. "It's good to see you. I was actually hoping to run into you."

"Really," Callie smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Was there something you wanted to discuss with me?" She asked, playing innocent.

"Well, I've been thinking about this next time deal."

"You have, huh?"

Arizona smiled wider. "Yes, I have. And I think that it should be sooner rather than later."

Callie fought the smile trying to creep across her face. "I can see how that might be a good idea. How soon is sooner?"

Arizona bit her bottom lip. "I was thinking like tonight soon, if you're free."

The ortho gave up her act and smiled brightly, stepping into the other surgeon. "I think tonight is perfect. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I did say maybe I would come inside next time, but then I thought maybe you could come in instead. I mean to my apartment." Arizona shook her head and gave a shy smile. "I mean, would you like to come over to my apartment tonight? I can attempt to cook dinner and then maybe a movie or something?"

Callie edged a little closer. "I'll do you one better. I'll come over, but how about I cook?"

"Mmm. Maybe that famous chicken piccata I've heard so much about?"

Callie grinned mischievously. "Maybe," she muttered, nonchalantly shrugging a shoulder.

Arizona laughed. "I mean, don't go out of your way or anything."

"Oh, I'll come up with something." She shrugged again as the elevator dinged. Holding Arizona's arm, she leaned into the blonde and whispered against her ear. "See you tonight." With that, she turned towards the opening metallic doors.

Arizona instantly felt the loss of contact and decided not to leave it at that. "Oh Calliope, one last thing."

Callie turned back to her with a questioning expression. Arizona gripped her upper arm and tugged her into a gentle kiss that held the promise of things to come. When she pulled back, Arizona repeated Callie's last words in a similar tone. "See you tonight."

The women parted ways, both anxiously anticipating the night and the millions of possibilities it held.


End file.
